the_dragons_mawfandomcom-20200215-history
Aschen Jaeger
From overseas; over to the far eastern coast. Aschen Jaeger- whom most address her as Ash, takes part in the crew of the Dragon's Maw as First Mate after her precedent, Oliver Chance. Sister of deceased Eren Jaeger, she can be over polite to newcomers, judging that she takes first impressions to heart, but she ends up being quite defensive and fierce. You wouldn't want to be the one to get her in a bad mood. Unlike her captain, she cannot take alcohol really well so don't even try spiking her drink, you'll regret it. Appearance Aschen is from German decendants, despite what you expect, she doesn't have the usual sunny blond streaks with the matching sky blue hues. She has brownish mahogany hair, which drape over her shoulder, along with a piercing emerald gaze with a hint of hazel. If you happen to catch a glimpse of her back, you'll notice a demonic angel winged tattoo trailing to the bottom matched with a dragon tattoo along her right arm. She also has a tattoo branded on her left wrist with a symbol representing "Zehel". Don't be alarmed if you see cat ears and a swaying tail to accompany them. She has a slender figure which allows her to be quite adept in her specialty; hand to hand combat. Her chest is usually bandaged roughly all around. She wears beige-brown jacket with a crest from the Recon-Corps, white pants and brown leather boots that go up to her knees. She also has various straps attached to support the 3DMG. She has other clothes for events. Ash is also seen quite often with her sword in it's red sheath. She always carries many weapons hidden on her because she feels uncomfortable without them. Even though she doesn't really need them. Abilities "Drop my weapons? Hell, I'm a living weapon." - Aschen Jaeger Titan: - As a child, Aschen's dad had injected her with titan DNA. Allowing her to become a 60 meter, skinless titan through an injury. This gives her the ability to regenerate any part of her body and her skin burns to human touch. Titans don't have any vital organs and they eat people for the sake of eating, not actually needing food and throws them up afterwards. Though Ash has no joy in doing so. The irony in this is that Aschen herself was a titan slayer before she discovered she had these powers. Nanotechnology: - Later on when she joined the crew, Ash's got infused with nanotechnology, this process was very painful; she had a shot blasted into her chest which had a flesh eating micro-organism, due to this somehow her titan regeneration powers couldn't regenerate it so the crew held her down and poured melted metal into the hole in her chest and put in the nanotechnology while they were at it. Nanotech, for short, can regenerate wounds. It also permits the user to morph any part of their body into a weapon. This also means she can change her hair and eye color. There may also be chances of rapid mood changes, such as psychotic tendencies. Vizard: This name comes from having polar opposite abilities of both the hunter and the hunted, known as Shinigami and Hollows. - Shinigami: This ability originates within the person from birth but awakens later on. Soulreapers are the spirits who slay demons such as Hollows with their Zanpakuto. They also have spells that are called Kido. Seperated in two categories there is Hado, which is spells of binding, and Bakuro, offensive spells. There is also healing spells which require the user to replenish Reiatsu which is soul energy. Ash also receives the ability of "Shunpo" giving her the energy to move at rapid speeds, it shows up only as a blur and you don't see it coming. She also tends to collect a few Artificial souls and keeps gigais hanging around in case of emergencies. - Hollow: This form is the more "wild" side of the package. Swiping a white grotesque, cat shaped mask that appears out of thin air, Ash's sense increases at least 10 fold. Her strength goes beyond abnormal in such cases where a simple kick could send her opponent flying 100 meters or more. The Hollow form is less in her control, she could go "Beserk" at any moment. As soon as the white shell spreads across her whole body, she takes on a more cat-like form and gradually looses control of herself. Piercing a large hole in her chest will only spead up this process. Warnings of this moment taking place is when her eyes start to flicker blood-red. The white substances acts like armor and regeneration ability. She also has the ability to use "Sonido" which allows her to glitch through dimensions in a split second. Hollows also have this move called a "cero" where a beam comes bursting out of the user's hand, Ash's cero is distinguished with it's pale blue light. Blood bending: - Some of these attributes came along with her Zanpakuto, having it's own spiritual energy. Blood bending happens to work once Ash's eyes are blood red without her being in her hollow form. A simple smirk might be the only thing in between her and your broken arm. Aschen could simply flick her finger once her senses are locked on her opponents blood stream and stop the blood flow or even snap the bone in half. This deadly skill doesn't occur most often as you may think, but makes a hell of an impact once combined with other moves. Neko: - Due to some tape and excessive genderbending from Salem Hollowsbane, Aschen managed to get real cat ears and a tail. This in a way, gives her somewhat of a cat-like reflexes and tends to make her crave salmon once in awhile. You sometimes see her without them since she tends to keep a supply of that tape handy. Weapons Zanpakuto: The mighty blade, tinted with red and leather weaved at the hilt. This weapon is what characterizes Ash's SoulReaper powers. It has two stages; Shikai and Bankai. The blade's unique ability is blood bending which is activated by it's given name. She can shape her own blood into various forms, even temporary familiars. - Shikai: This is the first stage of it's power; activated by the user mentioning "Reap, Burraddimun" which means "Reap, Bloody Moon", the blade morphs into a double edged scythe, which can be split in the middle. A chain connected at it's ends to ease movement. - Bankai: The second stage of the power where the user changes along with it's blade. This time the key phrase is "Awaken, Chitsuki no kemono." which means "Awaken, Beast of the Bloody Moon." In this point, a long jacket, the color of midnight materializes to her ankles, along with combat gloves. The scythe looses one end and the blade extends abnormally along with the staff, loosing it's red tint and stain to a violet shade. The GodSlayer: This sword was forged by Ash for one purpose, to slay the gods. It was melded together with Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. The three metals which can harm gods. Making it the ideal weapon one would use to slay the divine beings. Seemed convenient enough during the rebellion against the Greek gods. Thunder dagger: A gift from her deceased friend, Zeno Hayabusa, a demon. This blade permits Ash to use three moves. One, where once she gets the blade lodged into her opponent, it fries them from inside out. The second, stabbing the blade into the ground, forcing bolts to crack through the ground and attack the enemy. And last, where she slices the blade in the air, sending a wave of energy which, if not cut them in half, zaps them till they are paralized. Category:The Crew